


Your Wish is My Command

by Ghara2



Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: Alternate Universe - Reverse Falls, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, BDSM, Bill is such a crybaby here it's adorable, Blow Jobs, Bottom Bill Cipher, Choking, Finger Sucking, Fluff and Smut, Handcuffs, Human!Bill, Light Bondage, M/M, Master & Servant, Master/Servant, Older Dipper Pines, Reverse Gravity Falls AU!!, Reverse! Dipper actually shows some emotion here, Teasing, Top Dipper Pines
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-17
Updated: 2015-11-17
Packaged: 2018-05-02 03:12:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,439
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5231708
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ghara2/pseuds/Ghara2
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"You're going to keep your hands there, and the rest of your body is going to keep still. Make one peep and I'm going to let you suffer, no matter how much you beg. Understood, Cipher?"</p><p>Bill gulped before he lightly nodded, terrified of what might happen next. He didn't know if he could take it, but he could not disobey his master's orders. He'll just have to trust him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Your Wish is My Command

**Author's Note:**

> So I didn't realize Bill was supposed to be named Will in the Reverse AU but eh, I'm keeping it this way. XD Enjoy~

Dipper was getting bored of just reading his journal. He laid on the bed, flipping another page. Stan was out making deals, and Mabel was at Pacifica's. With nothing else to do, he just decided to gather information about the mysterious town they were in. Well, if he weren't performing shows in the Tent of Telepathy with his sister, this is what he would do anyway, besides having short conversations with her. Maybe he would be doing the latter at this moment, but he was the only person in the house today, save for Bill Cipher, though he was technically a demon in a human form.

 

The sky was dull and the wind blew a cool breeze, as if matching his current state. It didn't seem like it would rain soon, though. It was a slow day for him, just studying each page for what felt like a whole day, but when he looked at the clock it was only late afternoon. He sighed, turning the page once again. Lowering the book, he took a glance around his room, looking for something else he could possibly do. Just as he was about to continue reading, he saw the bell on the nightstand right beside him.

 

_'Might as well; it'd be fun.'_

He rang it with one hand, holding the journal with the other. The sound resonated throughout the house filled with silence. If it wasn't throughout the whole house, it was enough to at least summon his butler.

 

Bill knocked on the door, as he was not allowed to just let himself into his master's bedroom. When he was first summoned, being a dream demon, he tried his best to act intimidating like he should be. Obviously, that didn't work on the twins, especially because they were more menacing than he was; not to mention that he was a bit of a crybaby. It wasn't long before Bill decided (or was convinced, rather) to become their servant and change into a human form instead of a triangle, saving him the trouble of appearing from thin air every time he was called.

 

"Come in," Dipper said, setting aside the journal onto the nightstand. Bill opened the door and asked, "What is it, Pine Tree?" as he went in and closed it gently, lest his master complain about him slamming it shut. Dipper eyed him from his top hat to his dress shoes then held his amulet. It produced a greenish blue aura around it and on the door knob. Dipper flicked his finger a little in its direction, making a click. He then released the amulet and so the aura faded. Bill realized he had locked the door and tensed up a little. "P-Pine Tree...?" he stuttered, breaking the silence. The brunet stood up and walked towards him. "Cipher," Dipper said, looking him in the eye. Bill looked up at the slightly taller man, stiffening a little more as he stammered "Y-yes...?"

 

Dipper grazed his fingers along the little demon's cheek and held his chin, pulling him slightly closer to his face. Bill's heart skipped a beat as the brunet leaned closer, not taking his eyes off him. "You'll do anything I say, won't you?" his master asked. Bill swallowed before responding with "Of course...!" with a slight crack in his voice.

 

Slowly releasing his chin, Dipper said "Then come and read the journal with me." Bill was left confused (and maybe a little frustrated) as he walked away and sat on the bed. The brunet picked up the journal with one hand and pat the empty space beside him, inviting the demon to sit with him. Blinking twice and regaining awareness of what was happening around him, he took a few steps then sat beside his master, albeit leaving a gap between them. Dipper gave him a questioning look and Bill quickly turned away from him, his cheeks warming up a little. He chuckled, though not enough for the butler to hear.

 

_"How adorable."_

 

"Closer, Cipher," Dipper ordered, but with a gentle tone. He obeyed silently and moved closer, eliminating the space between them. The brunet opened the book on the page he was on before and draped his arm over his shoulders, pulling him closer. Bill kept his eyes on the book and started to read. Dipper leaned onto the little demon's shoulder and hummed in a slightly bored manner. The butler turned to his master, asking ,"Is there something you need, master?" with a curious expression on his face. Dipper remained silent for a while and stared at his face, then responded, "...You're so damn cute." with a blank expression on his face. Bill was surprised by his sudden remark and blushed. He also realized how close their faces were and blushed even more as he flinched.

 

"I-I-I-uh--th--wha--excu---I-I beg your pardon?!" he stuttered as his cheeks were as red as a tomato. Dipper snickered but quickly cleared his throat. "Read it out loud for me," he said, looking him in the eye again. Bill was still stammering all over the place, but finally felt his master's stare and looked back at him. Trying to remember what he just said because he wasn't paying much attention, he said, "Read...what?" as his blush slowly faded. "The book, Cipher. The book," Dipper told him, taking a fistful of his locks and pushing his head down a little to look at the pages in front of him.

 

"They are among both the most delightful and most destructive magical species I have discovered. Do not get on their bad side-- or come between them and their pet pinecone," Bill read. "Hm, just flip it to another page," Dipper said, slowly running his hand up to Bill's jawline. He was about to question him, but then his master asked, "Were you going to question me just now?" Bill knew better and said, "N-no, master!" "Good, now do what I told you to," Dipper said, a plan up his sleeve.

 

Bill turned to another page in the book and started reading once again. "A disappointment to unicorn enthusiasts and leprechaun hunters alike, these giggling freaks of nature are found near rainbows and boxes of suga--" The butler was interrupted by his master, who was teasing him by grazing his fingers along his lips. He tried to continue, but inevitably failing, letting out pants and little whimpers instead. "Suck." He was ordered, and so he did. As his master pushed two fingers into his mouth, he wrapped his tongue around them and closed his lips to suck on them, letting out moans as he did, creating such erotic noises that made the brunet want him more.

 

"You're doing a wonderful job..." Dipper said as he took out his fingers from the little demon's mouth, earning a whimper from him. Bill could feel the smirk against his neck as his master said, "I didn't realize you wanted me so badly..." as the sensations of his hot breath sent chills down his spine. He inhaled sharply and let out a stifled moan as Dipper pressed his tongue against it and licked it. His master was pleased by this reaction and planted a little kiss on his neck, making him moan. "Bill," "Y-ye--? Ah..!" Bill winced as the brunet latched onto him and started to suck. As his master slowly pulled away and stroked the new mark he had created, he breathed heavily with half-lidded eyes. Dipper didn't expect him to get so aroused this quickly, but he didn't mind. It was even better.

 

Dipper learned into his ear and whispered, "How much of me do you want?" Before Bill could even answer, the brunet nibbled delicately on his earlobe, causing him to jerk up a little and moan. "M-master...I...want...a-all...of y-you--AH!" Dipper bit him hard this time, but not enough to make him bleed. He blew into it before he pulled away, making Bill wince. "Such a needy little demon," Dipper grinned as he pulled off his amulet and placed it on the nightstand. His butler eyed him closely as he slowly unbuttoned his shirt, revealing the skin underneath. Little did he know that his master was watching his expressions, enjoying the sight of the desire on his face. Oh, he couldn't wait to make him beg until he cried and make him scream after; just the thoughts were so exciting... With the demon being so sensitive, it shouldn't take too long.

 

He smirked and leaned close to his face, leaving their lips an agonizingly few millimeters apart as he spoke breathily. "I want all of you too." The butler licked his lips in supplication and locked his gaze with his master's. He wanted to press his lips against the brunet's so badly, but he feared that he might get scolded and receive a punishment. As much as that was an intimidating thought, it wouldn't be so bad either...But he was too much of a coward to take a chance, so he could only keep still as the hot breaths of his master brushed against his dampened lips.

 

Dipper adored how tortured his servant looked; it was as if he could just cry like the crybaby he was. He was so frustrated, begging for contact. Dipper decided to tease him just a bit more before he gave him what he wanted. He stroked the little demon's lips with his thumb, palm cupping his cheek. The demon couldn't take it anymore and sucked on it, coating the digit with hot saliva. He opened his mouth wide and run his tongue along it, making it clear how desperate he was. Dipper relished at the sight of this dream demon filled with lust, despite not having touched him that much yet. He decided that he deserved a reward.

 

He pulled out his thumb, earning a whimper from Bill who'd left a silver thread of saliva hanging. His lips curled into a smile and gave him a peck on the lips. "M-more..." the demon moaned, running his hand into the brunet's curls.

 

"Excuse me?"

 

The butler sensed his authoritative tone, but was too far gone in bliss to care anymore. "P-please, master...I need you..." he whined in frustration, tears in his eyes welling up. This was the it; the sight Dipper wanted to see. The little demon's eyes filled with agony, looking into his. He was like a helpless little puppy who needed affection. Oh, how could he say no to such a face? "Very well, my little dream demon."

 

Dipper traced the tear that had trickled down the butler's cheek with his tongue and gently pressed his lips onto his eyelid, ghosting over his wet eyelashes, whilst he tossed Bill's hat to the floor. The little demon let out a calm breath, his body relaxing. He liked being treated gently, being the delicate creature he was. Too bad that wasn't the way his master went.

 

Dipper gripped Bill's neck and slammed his head into the sheets as he straddled him, rocking his hips against the crotch of the man. Startled by the sudden contact, his hips jerked up as he uncontrollably let out a loud moan. The brunet took the opportunity and smashed his lips onto the demon's, thrusting his tongue deep into his mouth and explored every crevice. Bill could only let out choked moans, running out of air even faster every time he did. His master bit and sucked on his tongue, depriving him of more air. The brunet bit the little demon's tongue harshly, but soothed it my sliding his tongue against the slick surface. Aching for more contact, the demon dropped the journal and gripped onto the sheets as he rubbed his bulge against his master's groin, who seemed to like it as well.

 

The brunet pulled away and released his butler's throat as he panted. The demon gasped for air, breathing heavily and loosening his grip on the sheets. Dipper reached for the nightstand's drawer and took out a pair of handcuffs. Bill tilted his head to the side, looking towards the clanking noise he heard; his eyes widened as he saw the restraints. Why was he going to get punished? Did he do something wrong? Perhaps he shouldn't have talked back to his master...

 

Before his thoughts could finish running through his head, Dipper yanked his butler's wrists above his head, towering over him. Bill shivered at his master's cold, lust-filled stare as he clicked the cuffs onto his wrists. He was filled with fear, yet somehow, with excitement as well.

 

"You're going to keep your hands there, and the rest of your body is going to keep still. Make one peep and I'm going to let you suffer, no matter _how much_ you beg. Understood, Cipher?"

 

Bill gulped before he lightly nodded, terrified of what might happen next. He didn't know if he could take it, but he could not disobey his master's orders. He'll just have to trust him.

 

"Good." Dipper smirked. The brunet took the amulet and, with its magic, took off Bill's coat. He placed it back on the nightstand and started to unbutton the butler's waistcoat. He pulled it up then took off the man's bowtie. Dipper started to slowly unbutton the little demon's shirt, stroking the cloth above his chest gently. Bill just gazed at his master, wondering what he could be thinking of doing to him later on.

 

Dipper pulled up his shirt and decided to take it off along with the waistcoat using the amulet. Once that was settled, he traced his cold fingers along the demon's chest, teasingly slow. Bill's breath hitched more when his master muzzled into his neck, hot breath running down his bare skin. He almost moaned, but managed to stifle it. He could feel the smirk against his neck as Dipper sensed him try.

 

The brunet dug his teeth into the area near his pulse and tugged at the skin, leaving another mark on his butler. His thumb stroked circles on his hip while his free hand grazed against his nipple. Bill choked out a moan as his body stiffened, stopping himself from jerking up, and clenched his fists. Looks like Dipper found a sensitive spot.

 

His smirk only became wider and he let out a small chuckle, enjoying the sight of his butler in such agony. He trailed tongue trailed down to his sternum and planted a small kiss on it, then proceeded lower and started to tease his nipple. He could feel the bulge under him getting harder as he gave the hardening bud a lick. He felt him inhale sharply, much to his pleasure. Dipper pinched his other nipple, starting to suck hardly, as he grinded against him.

 

Bill was going insane; he wasn't sure if he could keep this up. His breaths grew more rapid and unsteady every second, and he was dripping wet inside his pants. It was extremely difficult to stop himself from moaning, especially with his master touching one of his very sensitive spots. Not only that, but he was sucking on it, too! He wanted more; he _needed_ more. He shut his eyes in anguish, tears rolling down his cheeks, hoping his master would hear him beg.

 

Dipper pulled away and admired the sight before him, getting more turned on. His plan was working perfectly; he loved seeing his butler beg without words, begging until he cried. He made more marks across the demon's chest, making sure he bit hard and sucked harshly every time. He rocked his hips more and grinded, feeling the constriction in his pants get tighter. He felt the little demon's breathing grow more erratic as he started to softly sob.

 

_"I think he's had enough."_

The brunet grasped the demon's neck once again, feeling the choked breaths and hiccups under his hand. He gave a sadistic grin for a moment before he pressed his lips onto the butler's soft petals. Bill's tongue eagerly asked for entrance, slick with saliva. Dipper forgave his slight disobedience and let him slide into his mouth. Their tongues danced and twisted against each other, the demon clenching his fists more at the sensation. The brunet started to pull away and lightly tugged at his lip as he did so. With their faces still close to each other, the master decided to reward his butler once more. He released the demon's throat and traced his fingers down to his sides.

 

"You are allowed to move and make all the noises you want now," Dipper said as he released him from his shackles.

 

Bill panted heavily and said, "T-thank you...master..." The demon immediately yanked onto the brunet's locks and pulled his lips onto his in desperation. His master was pleased and slipped his tongue into his mouth once again, making him moan without restriction. Dipper playfully bit the little demon's tongue, making him moan louder and pull their faces closer. The brunet internally chuckled, relishing in his butler's hunger. He traced his hands a little lower and grazed Bill's inner thigh, earning a hitched breath from him.

 

The little demon pulled away, panting heavily as he loosened his grip on Dipper's hair, but then dug his nails into his master's back when he palmed against his crotch. He felt the vibrations of the sexy groan Dipper let out on his neck, making his cock twitch under the fabric. The brunet felt it under his hand and his lips curled into a smirk.

 

Dipper slowly unbuttoned the little demon's pants and tugged at its hem. Bill obliged and lifted his hips, letting his master slide them down easier. The brunet tossed them to the ground along with his hat and planted a kiss on his neck. He bit and left another mark on him, then started to trail lower, while he grazed his butler's groin with his palm teasingly. The little demon bit his bottom lip as his body fidgeted, rocking his hips against his master's hand in desperation. His eyes were tight shut, clearly holding back tears, which got his master's attention.

 

With his face right in front of the bulge before him, he breathed heavily on it. The little demon shivered every time, and Dipper was getting more aroused by the look on his pretty little face. He was choking out pleads with the brunet's title as beads started to form at the edge of his eyes. Dipper was going to let him have what he wanted.

 

...but of course, there's a catch.

 

Dipper pulled down the little demon's boxers, exposing his erection to the cold air. Bill gasped at the sensation, precum leaking at his tip. The brunette teased him and blew a cool breeze on it, making it twitch. He tapped on it lightly with a finger, and he saw it squirt out a little more. Dipper licked his lips and grinned as he looked at the agonized demon's face.

 

"You're not allowed to come. Not until I tell you to. I'm going to overstimulate you, keep you at the edge, and punish you more if you disobey me. Is that clear, Cipher?"

 

That seemed to do the trick. Bill's eyes widened as his pupils contracted in despair, fear, and arousal altogether. His heart skipped a beat while thousands of thoughts ran through his head. Can he really do this? Can he still obey his master? Who knows how much Pine Tree would torture him? He didn't know the answer to any of those questions, but he had to obey his master. Stiffly, he nodded his head, and Dipper put a sadistic grin on his face. He was going to have a good time.

 

Slowly, Dipper's rough tongue ran along little demon's cock from base to tip, tasting cleaning up the liquid that had been dripping on it. Bill shuddered and gripped the sheets tightly, swearing as he inhaled sharply. The brunette breathed on his tip, lips dangerously close, his hot breath causing him to leak more. He licked his lips as he looked at the pained look the little demon had. He kissed the tip, making him jerk and yelp, gripping tighter. The brunet chuckled, then slowly slid his mouth down to the base of his butler's cock. Bill let out a loud moan as Dipper took it in till the back of his throat, and gripped tighter. The brunet starting bobbing his head up and down at a teasingly slow rate, making Bill whimper.

 

The little demon grasped onto the brunet's locks while supporting himself with his elbow, getting lost in pleasure. Dipper took this as a go sign and started going faster, then grabbed the base of Bill's cock. It wasn't long before he found a rhythm, pumping his cock as he sucked it. He felt the grip on his hair get tighter as he went faster, his dick hitting the back of his throat each time. Bill's breathing grew increasingly erratic, doing his best not to get too immersed in pleasure.

 

_"I need more...even if I can't come into master's mouth..."_

Bill pushed his master's head deeper, although it wasn't very much since his limbs were slowly going limp. His head was going in the clouds, his half-lidded eyes full of lust and pleasure. The brunette groaned, sending the vibrations running to his cock, making the little demon moan. Dipper slowly pulled out all of the sudden, making him whine. "W-why...?" Bill barely managed to say, but Dipper understood it. He gave a low chuckle as his butler didn't know what he was in for. He really needs to be patient. He'd love to train him more about that right now, but he was aching to go inside of him already. That lesson can wait for another day. He kissed his butler softly on the lips and whispered into his ear.

 

"Because I'm going to fuck you."

 

Bill's eyes shot wide open. He was already at the verge of cumming, how was he supposed to survive his master going inside of him?! Before he could do anything, his master grabbed him and turned him over, his body now pressed against the edge of the bed. Dipper held the man down on his back while his other hand landed on his ass harshly, earning a loud moan from the little demon. He slapped it once again, enjoying the erotic sounds he made in pain, as well as that look on his face he loved so much.

 

Caressing his reddened, soft curvature in attempt to soothe him, and it seemed to work since his body relaxed. That only lasted for a second though, before his hand slammed onto him again, earning another yelp. He repeatedly smacked the little demon's ass and caressed it until his cheeks got sore, then spread his legs wide open. He placed his fingers into Bill's mouth, asking him nonverbally to suck them. His butler obliged, wrapping them around his tongue eagerly. Once they were soaked, Dipper took them out then slapped his ass once more, making his body tense up again. Dipper slipped in a lube finger into his ass, feeling it tighten around him as the little demon practically yelled. He started to pump his finger, making his butler moan.

 

He dug his teeth into his back and left a mark as he slipped in another finger, making Bill jerk up and let out another yelp. He thrusted them in and out, deeper than he did before as he searched for the spot that would make his butler scream later on. He curled his fingers up inside of him, making his ass clench tighter, then scissored him and made him moan unstoppably. Well, he really meant it when he said he could make all the noises he wants, so he's following that order quite nicely.

 

Bill was having trouble in thinking straight, his vision was fading, and his master wasn't even inside him yet. He doesn't want to disobey his master...He needs to hold it back...He couldn't help but cry a little, tears trickling down his cheeks. It was pointless to ask him for mercy at a time like this.

 

It looks like he found what he was looking for. After Dipper hit a certain spot, Bill practically screamed out his name. Well, nickname. Now that that was settled, it was time. The brunet pulled his fingers out and licked them, cleaning up the liquid that has accumulated on his digits. The erotic sounds Dipper made the little demon impatient, and so he sobbed. His body was trembling and his knees couldn't keep him up much longer.

 

_"Oh my, what a lovely noise..."_

Dipper smirked as he realized his butler was crying once again. "You poor little thing..." he said, tracing his fingers down the little demon's spine. "Master...master...please..." he repeatedly moaned, tears continuously dripping down his chin. The brunet rested his fingers on the button of his trousers. "Just how much do you want me?" "More than anything, master." The brunet unbuttoned his pants.

"How depraved are you?" "I...I'm absolutely desperate, m-master...I know I can't come, but I need you inside of me...please...I-I..." Bill was struggling to speak in between his sobs, but Dipper decided to give him some leniency and spare him. "Shh." He pulled down the zipper of his trousers and pulled them down, then kicked them to the rest of the clothes on the floor.

 

"Are you ready, Cipher?"

 

The little demon remained silent and nodded in response. Dipper pulled down his boxers and kicked it to the rest of the pile, his erection springing free. He grabbed Bill's hips and, without warning, thrusted right into him all the way. The little demon screamed his name, his mind starting to go blank. His whole body jerked up in pain and pleasure, but he had to stay focused, he couldn't disobey him now, not when he's gone so far.

 

Dipper grunted as he felt the little demon's ass clench around his dick, making him groan. Precum was dripping from Bill's tip at a dangerously high amount as he got more turned on. The brunet squeezed his ass and slowly pulled out before he could even adjust to the feeling of his master fully inside of him. His butler gasped, but his breath hitched as he rammed right into his prostate again, earning another yelp. Dipper didn't even bother to tease him at this point and decided to fuck him senseless, thrusting in and out faster every time.

 

The little demon squeezed is eyes shut as he cried and screamed more, his face covered in tears and sweat. Dipper was breathing heavily, slowly getting closer to his climax. He grabbed his butler's throbbing cock and that almost set him off the edge, making him swear as he screamed. Dipper found that quite sexy, as he was usually such an innocent creature. Until now, that is. He found a rhythm in a few seconds; pumping to his head as he pulled out, and back to his base as he went in. The little demon's breaths grew even heavier and erratic, his mouth wide open with his tongue stuck out whilst his eyes were half-lidded, clouded with lust pleasure, yet still producing tears uncontrollably.

 

Dipper was practically at the edge already, his body covered in sweat. He could sense that his butler was going insane and needed to release as badly as he did now, maybe even more. He's been doing well, and he deserves a reward. As the brunet's vision was starting to fade white, he managed to say, " _Now._ Let it all out _now,"_ with a firm and demanding tone.

 

As his master unloaded his seeds into him he felt the hot liquid filling him up. That drove him insane and over the edge; screaming his nickname for the brunette, he released a ton of sticky liquid as his body shivered all over, covering the sheets in his cum, some dripping onto the floor. Even as Dipper had finished, he was still pouring out. It was surprising how he managed to hold it all in. Such a good little dream demon, obeying no matter what he commanded him to do.

 

Dipper slowly pulled out when his butler finished cumming, making him whimper at the sudden emptiness in him. With ease, he carried him onto the bed and lay him there as he panted. He took his cock into his mouth and sucked with leniency this time, cleaning up the remaining sticky liquid on it. Cipher breathed heavily and lightly grasped onto the sheets, his body going numb. Dipper kissed his tip before he completely pulled away, earning a cute little moan from his butler.

 

The brunette lay beside the little dream demon and cupped his cheek, gently stroking the tears away with his thumb. He could feel him still lightly sobbing, so he gave him a little chaste kiss on the lips as he ran his fingers through his locks in attempt to calm him down. It worked quite well. Dipper looked at him with an endearing expression, a little smile on his lips. Normally, he wouldn't show any sign of emotion at all (other than slight anger), but how could his face remain blank with the sight of his fragile little demon right beside him?

 

The little demon curled up against his master's chest, wincing a little at the pain in his ass. The brunet pulled him closer and embraced him, his warmth radiating on his pale and delicate skin. "You were such a good little demon," Dipper said, giving him another kiss. "T-thank you, master..." Cipher weakly replied. "You can call me by that nickname you've given me, Cipher. It's okay." Dipper rested his forehead against Bill's. "Okay then, Pine Tree..."

 

"I'm impressed you managed to pull that off; you must have been quite determined. I was looking forward to punish you though..." "Oh..." Bill said, in a slightly disappointed tone. He didn't want to have disappointed his master, he wanted to please him as much as he could, and yet...

 

"...but this is nice too," Dipper finished, kissing his little demon once more. Cipher sighed in relief. "It must have taken a lot of determination, huh? Either you really wanted to please me and show that you meant it when you said you'd do anything I told you, or you were just really scared of how I'd--"

 

"Pine Tree..." Bill cut him off. Dipper never would have guessed he'd interrupt him like that, but he let this one slide. "Yes?" "I was...I was about to say something before you went inside me...I-I...well..." A blush crept onto the little demon's cheeks as he said that.

 

"You were sobbing at the time so I decided to spare you. It's okay, you don't have to force yourself to continue it," Dipper reassured him. But that wasn't it.

 

"No, Pine Tree, I was going to tell you..." Bill bit his lip, making the brunet more curious. "Tell me what?"

 

"I...I love you."

 

Dipper's eyes widened a little, not expecting this from his butler. "I know I shouldn't like you that way since you're my master, and you probably don't see me that way...I'm probably just something you could throw away easily...but I just had to say it...I love you. I just wish you'd like me too, but I don't think that could ever happen..."

 

For once, he didn't want to see his precious little dream demon cry. His lips curled up into a tender smile for once, and he lightly chuckled at how oblivious his butler was. "Hey...I love you too, Bill. I'm surprised you didn't ever see that. You're precious, you know? If I could toss you aside so easily, don't you think I would have killed you by now?" Dipper grazed his thumb across the little demon's damp eyelashes. "You're special, but I'm not exactly the best at showing my emotions. I prefer being a closed book. I didn't realize that would actually let you think I didn't love you or see you that way. You're a cute little idiot, heh."

 

A tear of joy trickled down Cipher's cheek as he kissed his lover once again. Dipper stroked his tear off and felt him smile against his lips. He pulled away and gazed at him for a few moments, a comforting silence surrounding them.

 

"Come on, let's rest now," Dipper said, embracing his partner closer as he closed his eyes. "Sweet dreams, Pine Tree," Bill said before he nodded off as well.

**Author's Note:**

> Hello fellow trash shippers~ I ship this trash ship so much I actually wrote smut for it, wow XDD Well, I hope you all enjoy, it's been a while since I wrote a smut fic! And it's also my first time writing M/M, so I hope it's okay~ I've pretty much finished up all the BillDip oneshots I can find here so I decided to write one of my own XDD Enjoy some Reverse AU Gravity Falls~ I haven't seen any Reverse!BillDip oneshots, so here's something new.


End file.
